callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alejandro Rojas
Alejandro RojasSeen in this screenshot of the opening cutscene in "Takedown", Alias Alex the Red, was an arms dealer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He lived in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and was protected by the local militia. He was also a contact and armorer of Makarov, which is the reason he attracted the attention of Task Force 141. Military history According to information in the cutscene before Takedown, Rojas began his career as a low level munitions clerk for the KGB, Soviet Intelligence, but quickly worked his way up the career ladder. Rojas oversaw overseas connections with the Far East and South American trades, a buffer between government and mercenaries trading in all levels of weaponry. Rojas then went freelance in 1997, where he went off the grid for many years, and was thought to be involved with many terrorist organizations. He is eventually pursued and captured by the Task Force 141 when Soap MacTavish tackles him out a window to pin him on a car below, and interrogated for information on Makarov. The Task Force leaves him for dead, with Captain MacTavish saying that "The streets will take care of him." Associates *His assistant *Vladimir Makarov Trivia * His name, Alejandro Rojas, is actually a Spanish name, not a Portuguese name, however it may be possible that he is Cuban since he has had connections with the KGB. * In the beginning of the level "The Hornet's Nest", before moving uphill with Soap and Ghost, the player can see Rojas tied up to a steel fenced window with electrical plugs attached to him, showing he was tortured, though he is still alive and the player can shoot and kill him. * After following MacTavish and the rest of Task Force 141 up the path and killing a few enemies in the first engagement, if the player returns they will find Rojas' body has disappeared. This is most likely because the game can only process so many characters at a time, and wouldn't expect the player to return to the area. * Soap and Ghost say he must be captured unharmed, yet Soap tackles him out of a second story window. This would cause severe physical trauma, concussions and fractures included. This could be atributed to the theme of desperate times calling for desperate measures - a pattern which is repeated throughout the campaign. * For some reason, in the briefing for The Hornet's Nest, the player can see a video taken of Soap pushing Rojas onto the car. This is almost impossible as the player can clearly see no one trailing Soap. Other impossible videos that show up with this is "No Russian", where the player can see Makarov's team, from a perspective of one of his teammates. The player can also see the future events as later in the mission, the player will see militia on rooftops screaming out, at the point where Roach fails to reach the chopper on the first try. * Alejandro Rojas, along with Rojas' assistant, Raptor, and Nikolai, is not featured in the Museum. * Shepherd seems to be familiar with Alejandro Rojas as when he sees his name he says Alejandro Rojas with some sense of familiarity and when Soap inquires about him Shepherd tells him "You know him as Alex the Red." Shepherd could know him through his dealings with Makarov possibly he set up the deal and sent TF141 to take him out so that Rojas could not reveal any of Shepherd's involvment with Makarov it seems somewhat supported by the fact that Shepherd knew who Rojas's assisstant was. However it is likely Rojas would have given up any information about Shepherd working with Makarov while he was being questioned by Ghost and Soap making it impossible to tell. * If he is shot in his leg in "Takedown" he will instantly die. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action